Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display may include a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer.
Typically, one of a pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
In the flat panel display, for example, a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal element, is used as the switching element, signal lines of a gate line transferring a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor, and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode may be included in the flat panel display.
However, manufacturers are challenged as an area of the display device becomes larger, in order to implement high-speed driving, an oxide semiconductor technology has been adopted for a method of reducing resistance in signal lines.
In order to reduce the resistance in the signal lines, a method of forming a double-layered signal line made of copper and titanium has been adopted. However, a characteristic of the thin film transistor may be deteriorated due to a foreign substance defect generated in an interface between titanium and the oxide semiconductor.
Therefore, there is need to reduce resistance in signal lines along with an enlarged display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is described to set up recognition of problems within the existing art.